Where's My Perry?
Where's My Perry? is a spinoff to Where's My Water?. It was released on June 27, 2012. Free levels The player will only receive free levels if they liked Where's My Water? on Facebook. There are only five free levels. There is also a free version of Where's My Perry? for people who don't have Where's My Water. Gameplay In Perry's Story, the player's goal is to rescue Agent P and collect all gnomes. Also, the player must avoid Dr. Doofenshmirtz's gadgets, since they are threats to water. There are only 9 Episodes. Three new liquids Hot Sludge, Cold Sludge and regular Sludge are introduced in the spin-off. In Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, it requires players to get the sludge to the pipe, similar to Cranky's Story in Where's My Water?. It is an in-app purchase in the game. Perry's Story *An Agent I Can Trust *A Thousand Times Over *The Puppetmaster *The Fall of Major Monogram *A Platypus Never Forgets *Memoirs of a Monogram *The Last Laugh *The Voice of Destiny *The Test of a True Agent Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *In the Hot Seat *No Agent Left Behind *Falling to Pieces Calling All Agents *Danger Comes in Threes *The Unblinking Eyes *Battle a la Mode Secret Levels *Credits *Alchemist's Workshop Agents *Agent A (Aardvark) (Coming soon) *Agent B (Bear) *Agent B (Bird) (Coming soon) *Agent B (Bulldog) *Agent C (Chicken) *Agent Crocodile *Agent D (Dog) *Agent D (Duck) *Agent E (Eagle) *Agent F (Fox) *Agent F (Frog) *Agent Silent G (Newton the Gnu) *Gary the Gander *Herman the Hedgehog *Agent K (Kangaroo) *Agent Kitty *Agent L (Lizard) *Agent M (Manny the Mongoose) *Agent M (Monkey) *Agent O (Ostrich) (Coming soon) *Agent O (Owl) *Peter the Panda *Agent P (Pig) *Agent Pinky *Planty the Potted Plant (Coming soon) *Agent P (Porcupine) *Agent R (Dennis the Bunny) *Agent R (Raccoon) *Agent R (Reindeer) *Agent R (Rhinoceros) *Agent S (Snake) (Coming soon) *Agent S (Squirrel) *Agent T (Terry the Turtle) *Agent W (Whale) (Coming soon) *Agent W (Worm) Doof-Inators *Age Accelerator-inator *Baby-Cry-inator *Babinator *Chicken-inator *Comb-inator *De-Love-inator (Coming soon) *Deface-inator *Destruct-inator *Disintegrat-inator *Doubl-inator *Dullandboring-inator *Fitnessequipmentlock-inator *Forgetabout-inator *Freeze-inator *Gimmelshtump-inator *Goaway-inator *Go Home-inator *Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-inator (Coming soon) *Juice-inator *Leakyfaucet-inator *Magnify-inator *Moisture Suck-inator (Coming soon) *Monkey Enslave-inator *Mustache-inator *Plata-Proliferator-inator *Poop-inator (Coming soon) *Rainbow-inator (Coming soon) *Read My Mind-inator (Coming soon) *Rude-inator *Scorch-inator *Smell-inator *Stick-inator *Turkey-inator *Wood-inator *Wrap-inator Doof's Evil Agents *Evil Agent AC (Alarm Clock) *Evil Agent C (Cactus) *Evil Agent C (Chair) *Evil Agent D (Doll) *Evil Agent DL (Desk Lamp) *Evil Agent LT (Laptop) *Evil Agent M (Microwave) *Evil Agent PP (Potted Plant) *Evil Agent R (Radio) *Evil Agent S (Sunflower) *Evil Agent T (Train) *Evil Agent TB (Teddy Bear) Differences between the original and Perry *Rubber Ducks are replaced by Gnomes. *Cranky is replaced by Doofenshmirtz. *Swampy is replaced by Perry. *Pipes gain a new design. *Entrance gains a new design. *Sludge replaces every liquid except Water and Steam. *Doof-inators replace/add various gimmicks from the original Where's My Water?. *Temperature is a key factor in this game where as "Reactions" were a key factor in Where's My Water?. *There are four unique liquid states: Frozen (Water), Hot Sludge (Sludge), Normal Sludge (Sludge) and Cold sludge (Sludge). *Steam technically reacts to this the same way it does in Where's My Water?, but now it will freeze water. External Links *Official Website Category:Spinoffs Where's My Perry? Category:Where's My Perry?